


Inno alla leggerezza

by saturnpoem



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnpoem/pseuds/saturnpoem





	Inno alla leggerezza

Guardi fuori dalla finestra, tenendo tra le mani la tua tazza di té, il tepore della bevanda che, attraverso la ceramica, ti scalda piacevolmente le dita.

Osservi il via vai delle auto per strada. Ogni tanto noti qualcuno avventurarsi in una passeggiata, stringendosi nelle spalle nel tentativo di proteggersi dall’aria fredda dell’inverno, ormai sopraggiunto. Alcuni tengono al guinzaglio il proprio cane scodinzolante, altri camminano al fianco di un familiare o di un amico, altri ancora, spinti soltanto dal desiderio di fuggire dalle mura di casa, vagano da soli, con aria pensierosa.

Un’immagine della quotidianità, no? Si direbbe che non ci sia nulla di strano, nulla di inusuale, in questo scenario. Eppure sai che non è così.

Un attento osservatore noterebbe che i passanti si sottraggono agli sguardi che di solito ci si scambiano tra sconosciuti. Si scansano al passaggio di qualcun altro, talvolta scendono dal marciapiede per evitare di incrociarsi. I loro respiri tiepidi non si condensano in nuvolette bianche al contatto con il clima gelato, a causa degli strati di materiale protettivo che coprono i loro nasi e le loro bocche. I loro occhi mostrano preoccupazione, rassegnazione, tristezza.

Senti una sensazione spiacevole alla bocca dello stomaco. È come se i tuoi organi si contorcessero su loro stessi. L’hai provato spesso, negli ultimi mesi.

L’anno che hai appena passato, e che è quasi giunto al termine, è stato senza ombra di dubbio il più strano della tua esistenza. A volte ti viene da chiederti se ciò che stai vivendo sia reale, o se sia soltanto un brutto sogno dal quale non riesci a risvegliarti. È così assurdo. Ripensi a quando tutto è cominciato. Sembra un istante lontanissimo, quasi appartenente a un’altra epoca. Al tempo stesso, però, hai l’impressione che i secondi, i minuti, le ore che ti separano da quel momento siano trascorsi in uno schiocco di dita.

Una mattina ti sei svegliato, sei saltato fuori dal letto, ti sei preparato per andare in università, a scuola o al lavoro senza sapere che la normalità, tanto monotona e tanto dolce, sarebbe stata presto la causa principale della tua nostalgia. E quello stesso giorno sei salito sui mezzi pubblici, il tuo corpo stretto tra la folla di persone che, come te, andavano incontro alla vita di sempre. Trovavi fastidiosa quella vicinanza inopportuna, ma, ripensandola, ti viene quasi da sorridere, e provi qualcosa di simile al rimpianto. Allora la paura di contrarre una malattia non ti stringeva la gola in una morsa angosciosa.

Ti preoccupavi ancora meno quando abbracciavi gli amici, quando baciavi i nonni sulle guance, quando stringevi la mano a una nuova conoscenza in un gesto di presentazione. Se qualche mese fa qualcuno ti avesse detto che queste azioni sarebbero state pericolose, non ci avresti mai creduto e, anzi, ti saresti fatto una grossa risata.

L’ultima volta che sei andato a cena fuori, che ti sei messo in coda per pagare in un negozio, che sei andato a teatro, o al cinema, non dovevi allarmarti di mantenerti a distanza. Non trattenevi il respiro quando ti trovavi troppo vicino a qualcuno, nello sciocco e disperato tentativo di evitare il contagio. Semplicemente, non ti preoccupavi. E questa leggerezza, questa incuranza spensierata adesso ti manca terribilmente. Da tempo ha ceduto il posto alla pesantezza di regole fondamentali che tu ti curi di rispettare, per il tuo bene ma soprattutto per il bene di chi ami. Quanti sacrifici hai fatto, quante rinunce, quanti inviti irresponsabili hai rifiutato? Tanti, forse troppi. E la rabbia nei confronti di chi non si impegna a fare lo stesso, di chi non sta in pensiero per quanto sta accadendo attorno a lui è tanta. A volte vorresti non essere così empatico e così apprensivo, ma poi ti ricordi che il tuo modo di essere è un dono che pochi altri possono vantarsi di possedere. Vai bene così. Stai facendo ciò che è giusto e corretto fare, per quanto difficile possa rivelarsi essere talvolta.

Ciò che ti mantiene vivo, che ti dà la forza di continuare, è la speranza: è proprio vero che è dura a morire. Non hai la certezza di quanto tempo ci vorrà, ma sai che prima o poi tutto finirà, e sarà solo un ricordo lontano. Tornerai ad essere sereno, ti riabituerai all’abitudine, alla vicinanza. E sai per certo che non darai mai più nulla per scontato.

Ritorni al presente, riscuotendoti dai tuoi pensieri. Noti che la tazza di té si è ormai raffreddata. Non importa: le tue riflessioni ti fanno sentire un po’ meno stanco. Adesso hai il cuore un po’ più leggero. Sei di nuovo pronto ad affrontare la realtà. Sorridi.


End file.
